<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boy from the Dining Hall by affluenzamp3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459041">The Boy from the Dining Hall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/affluenzamp3/pseuds/affluenzamp3'>affluenzamp3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/affluenzamp3/pseuds/affluenzamp3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has started his second year of college, along with his friends, when he sees the most beautiful boy he's ever seen in the dining hall. His friends (especially Richie) tease him about this boy for the rest of the day and no matter how hard he tries, he can't get him out of his head. </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Stanley sees a cute boy and his group of friends sitting a couple of tables down from him one morning. He wants to know what it's like having good friends like that, so he takes a big leap of faith.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Boy from the Dining Hall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is the first fanfiction I've written since 7th grade and what better time to pick up an old hobby than being in quarantine for literal months.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All morning Bill had been hearing lots of comments from Richie and Eddie such as the classic "I missed you so much!" and in response "No I missed you more!". Their relationship was fairly new so they were always making remarks like this. Bill wasn't jealous or anything. He could never be jealous of what the two boys had. He figured that jealousy was too strong of a word to describe his feelings towards the situation. A better word was envious. He had been single for quite some time now. He had broken up with his girlfriend, Audra, during their first week of junior year in high school and here he was during his sophomore year of college, still single. He had told Audra that thing couldn't work between the two of them which actually meant <em>I'm gay so a relationship with any girl wouldn't be able to work out for me, </em>but he didn't have the heart to tell her that because he did love her, just not in the way that she wanted him to. </p>
<p>So there he was surrounded by his friends eating lunch in the dining hall on their first day back to college. He was eating slowly and not really paying attention to the conversation that his friends were having around him. He heard a fork drop to the ground from a few tables away and he immediately looked towards the source. It was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. He had beautiful brown curly hair, big brown eyes, and amazing cheekbones. </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Earth to Big Bill!", Richie said, snapping him out of his trance. </p>
  <p>"Bill it looks like you were staring.", Mike said. </p>
  <p>"W-what? No! I w-wasn't s-staring!" Bill answered. Bill's stutter had definitely gotten better compared to when he was a kid. The only time he didn't have his stutter is if he was talking to someone he was very comfortable with and trusted. It also got really bad sometimes when he was nervous or stressed. This was obviously one of those moments where he was nervous. </p>
  <p>"Aww! Billy's got a little crush!" Beverly teased. </p>
  <p>"N-no I do n-not!" Bill shot back. </p>
  <p>"Don't worry Big Bill, it looks like he's checking you out too.", Richie all but whispered. Bill's cheeks went red. If he wasn't embarrassed before, he definitely was now. </p>
</blockquote><p>Bill saw the pretty boy chuckle. At this point his friends were back in the same conversation that they were having before. The boy started to stand up and it seemed like he was coming his direction. <em>Oh Shit,</em> Bill thought. He was not ready for a confrontation from this beautiful boy that had obviously known that he was staring. The boy had gathered up all of his things. As he walked by, he winked at Bill, which caused him to blush even more. </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"So where's the party?" he heard Eddie ask. He never thought he would've heard those words coming out of Eddie's mouth but maybe Eddie had changed more than he thought since he and Richie started dating. </p>
  <p>"Some house on Maple Street. Ben didn't tell me who's house it was though." Beverly answered. </p>
</blockquote><p>That was another thing that he was envious of. Beverly and Ben weren't exactly dating, but they definitely would be soon at the rate in which things were going. Bill and Mike were the only single ones in their friend group. They tried dating once but it didn't work out. They realized that they had known each other for too long and they loved each other like a brother more than anything. </p>
<p>Bill listened in to the conversation that the rest of his friends were having and realized that he was definitely about to be dragged to a party. College parties definitely weren't his thing. He hated social interaction but on the bright side he got free booze. He didn't drink a lot but alcohol definitely helped keep him sane at all of the parties he had been dragged to. He would usually end up leaving all of the parties early anyways. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Bill and his friends arrived to the party. He already knew that Bev would go find Ben, Eddie would be attached to Richie's arm, and Mike had more friends that he would usually go talk to. Most of these parties Bill spent standing awkwardly in the corner seeing all of his classmates make out and grind on each other. Sometimes Richie would drag him onto the dance floor, or Mike would introduce him to some of his other friends. </p>
<p>This time Bill was left standing awkwardly in the corner. He didn't usually mind people watching but this really just wasn't his setting. He saw Bev and Ben flirting with each other, as usual, and Richie and Eddie were probably off dancing and drinking somewhere. Mike surprisingly started walking over to Bill. </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"So have you spotted the boy from the dining hall yet?" Mike asked wiggling his eyebrows. </p>
  <p>"N-no I haven't Mike. Why do you ask?"</p>
  <p>"Well I found this really nice guy and I wanted to hang out with him but I didn't want to leave you completely alone." Mike said so quickly that Bill almost didn't understand. </p>
  <p>"L-live your best l-life, Mike. I t-think I'm gonna g-go home now anyways."</p>
  <p>"Are you sure, Bill?" Mike asked, sounding concerned. </p>
  <p>"Y-yes I'm sure. I d-don't even like parties that m-much anyways. You kn-know that."</p>
  <p>"Ok, Bill. Have a safe walk home." And Bill left. </p>
</blockquote><hr/>
<p>At first Bill was very focused on getting to his apartment. He wanted to get there as quick as possible so he could plug in his phone, and lay in bed for a while. Although he hadn't done much today, he was tired. It was his friend's first day being back on campus so they were definitely very chatty today. As he was walking into his apartment building, he spotted a very familiar curly headed boy. He watched the boy walk into the elevator which is exactly where Bill was headed. Bill got into the elevator moments after the boy and the doors closed. </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Which floor?" the pretty boy asked. For some reason this caught Bill off guard. </p>
  <p>"I'm sorry?" </p>
  <p>"Which floor are you going to?"</p>
  <p>"Oh. Floor f-five please." Bill answered trying his best not to stutter. </p>
</blockquote><p>The boy pressed the button and the elevator started going up. As soon as the elevator passed floor two, it came to an abrupt stop. The boy tried pressing the red call button but it was stuck. </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Shit." The boy said. Bill almost had to keep himself from giggling. He tried imagining this boy getting genuinely angry and he just couldn't. "Do you have your phone on you? Mine is dead."</p>
  <p>"M-mine is too. Sorry."</p>
  <p>"Well it looks like we'll be here for a while. They'll find us soon. I might as well introduce myself. I'm Stanley."</p>
  <p>"M-my name is B-bill." Stanley didn't seem to mind or even notice Bill's stutter. This made him happy. </p>
  <p>"I'm glad that we could meet in a way other than you friend pointing out that you were checking me out." Bill's whole face went red. He had not expected that from Stanley. "I'm just kidding. But it is nice to meet you, Bill." </p>
  <p>"It's nice to m-meet you too, S-stanley."</p>
  <p>"I would make small talk but I absolutely hate it. How about we play a game?" Stanley asked with a big smile on his face. </p>
  <p>"Um... w-what type of game?" Bill asked in a curious tone. </p>
  <p>"Just 20 questions. Nothing too difficult." Stanley sat cross-legged on the elevator floor. </p>
  <p>"Okay. I'll g-go first. W-why are you s-so calm about us b-being trapped in h-here?" Bill might have not shown is but he did not like being trapped in here even if it was with the cute boy from the dining hall. </p>
  <p>"Well I have someone that seems interesting to talk to trapped in here with me. That helps." Stanley was trying to avoid all eye contact with Bill. "Anyways it's my turn. What's your favorite color?". </p>
  <p>"W-well now you've c-crossed the line S-stanley." This made Stanley's eyes crinkle up as he let out a little laugh. "And it's o-orange."</p>
  <p>"Good choice." Stanley replied. </p>
  <p>"So it's my turn. Why d-did you wink at m-me when you left the d-dining hall." Bill said not believing what just came out of his mouth.</p>
  <p>"Well," Stanley said looking off to the side. "You and your friends seemed like you were having a good time together. I've always wanted that. It was also a response to you checking me out."</p>
  <p>"I was n-not checking you out!" Bill exclaimed as both boys laughed. </p>
  <p>"You definitely were. Your friend even said that you were checking me out!" </p>
  <p>"Okay well that's R-richie. You c-can't always trust what he says."</p>
  <p>"It's getting late." Stan said while looking at his watch. "I hope that someone comes and gets us soon". </p>
</blockquote><p>Stan laid down in the floor and Bill soon followed. It was getting very late. He was hoping that the elevator would be fixed soon but at the same time he didn't. </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"I r-really like hanging out with you S-stanley. You're pretty cool." </p>
  <p>"I could say the same thing about you, Bill." </p>
</blockquote><p>The boys turned toward each other. Both boys were about to say something when the elevator started moving up again. Both boys stood up and smiled. Before stepping out of the elevator, Stanley took a piece of paper out of his pocket. </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"I meant to give this to you earlier while we were eating lunch. Goodnight Bill." Stanley said as he walked down the opposite hallway Bill did. </p>
</blockquote><p>Bill opened up the note. <em>Call me</em> it read in neat handwriting. It had Stanley's number underneath it. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is really bad and a lot shorter than i want it to be but its 4am and i need to sleep so im gonna go ahead and do that and hopefully fix this and make it sound less awkward</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>